In a conventional elevator control device, a speed pattern to be applied to a hoisting machine is changed based on a load of a car and a moving distance of the car, to thereby adjust acceleration of the car and a maximum speed of the car. That is, the acceleration of the car and the maximum speed of the car each are raised within respective allowable ranges of drive components such as a motor and an inverter, thereby being capable of shortening running time of the car (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-238037 A